ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory 8.0: Son of Von Nebula
After Von Nebula's destruction, his clone/son has only just cause trouble in the galaxy and help creating more villains. He seeks to destory the Heroes once and for all. Furno is now a new leader for his team and Stormer is retiring. How Furno will this new threat. Characters Heroes *'William Furno': Leader of the new Alpha Team, he takes over as leader and up for the task of taking down Vic-Tor Nebula. His upgrade is a red 8.0. form with Nitro Boots, Astro Blaster and Thremo Heated Armor for deep space. *'Natalie Breez': One of the main members. Her new upgrade is a green/red Avianator Helmet, Flight Wing Jets and Aero Blaster. *'Daniael Rocka': A member of Hero Recon Team, he is sent to help Furno and his team against Vic-Tor. His new upgrade is a goldeen 8.0. form Terra Armor, Tunnel Claw and Quake Plasma Blaster. *'Nathan Evo '(voiced by Jason London): Calm and clever, he is a full member of Furno's team and serve as the Medic and Tech Repair. His 8.0. form is upgraded 4.0. yellow version with Hyper-Plasma Net Launcher and Ninja Staff, he is assigned to captured Dupla-Dude. *'Jake Echoes': He is the "Kid' and a fan of Stringer, his very choice weapon is the Decibel Blaster and join the team after the Tribes Event. His lightblue Sonic 8.0.form with Sonar Lanucher and Primal Claw, his helmet has headphones ears, a blue sunglasses and Jack-o-lanter smile. He returns in the Invanders event. *'Teddy Techno' (voiced by Bumper Robinson): Intelligent and geeky at times, he is the inventor and gadgeteer of the team. His 8.0.is gray color form with Multi-Vision Helmet, a Multi-Tool Backpack with a laser, wrench and Mecha Cutter. Rookies *'Max Xtreme' (voiced by David Kaye): Dim and the "Big Guy", he replace Bulk and talk like a caveman. Protective of his friends and bigger than all the other Heroes. His upgrade is the dark gray/yellow XL form similar to Stormer 4.0. XL with Plasma Sword and Primal Claw, he hangs with Echoes and consider him as his "brother." *'Ashley Lifter' (voiced by Tara Strong): Spunky and tough, one the few Heroes with superstrength and she breaks Bulk's villains knockout record. Her upgrade is violet/pink 8.0. form with Power Arms, Exo-Body armor and Super Strength Arms. *'Gia Aqua '(voiced by Megan Fahlenbock): Smart, brash and a quick thinker, she enjoyes diving and swimming as her passion. Her new upgrade is teal/lime 8.0. form with Fin Boots, Aqua Pack and H2O Plasma Blaster. *'Izzy Glide' (voiced by Debby Ryan): Risktaker and daring,this cowgirl loves music and flying in high speed. In her 8.0. pink/violet Avian Armor, Glider Wings, Jet Boots and Scream Blaster, Falcon Helmet with target tracking systems. She returns in the Invaders event. Retired Heroes: Heroes that taken new lives and no longer work on missions. *'Stormer': Stormer is now Hero Rookie trainer and gives Furno tips of leading his team. *'Surge': Surge works as famous writer. *'Stringer': Stringer is a famous musician and vists Hero Factory once a week. *'Bulk': Bulk is a fittness instrutctor. *'Thresher' Villains *'Vic-Tor Nebula '(voiced by Armin Shimerman): Son of Von Nebula and takes over his role as the "Ultimate Villain." He has a skull head with a purple eggshaped-like dome forehead and a 4.0. body with skeleton ribs gripping his Villain Core, he has nasty habit of gloating and a very insane laugh. He is the same size as Voltix , Jet-Powered Boots and wears a black cape, his weapon is a Robo-Staff that created many Skele-Drones. Defeated and arrested by Furno. *'Flipout '(voiced by Richard Howrvitz & Jeff Benett): Vic-Tor's crazed sabotager with two heads, the right head is the insane and agrressive and left head is the brains and "know-it all." His weapons Laser Taser and Multi-Arm Backpack, his color is maroon on the right side and silver is the left side. Defeated and arrested by Techno. *'Cindy Pennyworth': Famous popstar that secretly work for Vic-Tor Nebula and hates techno-organic lifeforms, she was fired because her public debut of hating animals and later hypnotized all the new Service Drones across the galaxy. Which the drones start attacking people they serve like hotels, manufactoring plants and etc... Even, Hero Factory's helper drones attacking the Heroes. Arrested by Bree. *'Ego '(voiced by John DiMaggio): A Bane-like wrestler and Cindy's bodyguard/fan, his real name was " Earl Ego" and a former wrestler until was replace with the new guy. Later, on he upgraded himself as "Ego" and later work with Cindy as her Bodyguard. Defeated and arrested by Xtreme. *'Miss No-Voice '(voiced by Gina Torres): A cruel queen that forces everyone to make her dresses and new empire, she hates loud music and carries a Discipline Staff. Glide defeated her with music and causing her to lose her power. Defeated by Glide with Echoes help and arrested. *'Captain Rav W. Crag': A space pirate of the Bounty System and seek to raid all riches of all worlds, this captain has known to sail all skies, oceans and space unwery travelers. His weapon is Rusty Sword that makes anymatter rust to dust in one slice and Davey's Hammer that creates large tidal waves. Defeated by Fin and arrested by Aqua. **'Captain Crag's Crew' ***'Scurvy Drone #1' ***'Scruvy Drone #2' ***'Scruvy Drone #3' ***'Scruvy Drone #4' ***'Scruvy Drone #5' *'Fright Master' (voiced by Tim Curry): Vic-Tor's "pet" Illusionist and Sorcesser that makes anyones fears come to reality. Similar to Spider Man's Mysterio and same color, he shown to bring any heroes and villains into terrified state excepted Vic-Tor. Rocka overcome his fear thanks to Furno Defeated and arrested by Rocka. *'Bio-Monster': A scientist that turn into a werewolf/beast-like creature and partner with Fright Master. Defeated and arrested by Lifter. *'Dupla-Dude': A yellow mischief that can multiple himself into a clone army and serve as Vic-Tor's multi-tasker, he was arrested for stealing all the banks in the galaxy and speak in unison. Defeated and arrested by Evo. *'Disco 80M '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Funky, cool-headed and heavy tone, he was the top dancer of his day until everyone quit disco. This old relic plans to bring back disco and make the universe dance forever. His weapons is Roller Dance Shoes that allow him to skate dance and dodge enemies attacks, Hypno Sight Mike work as a microphone and white Disco Armor deflecting light into rainbow laser blast. Defeated and arrested by Echoes. *'Krawl & Wrekmins' (voiced by David Kaye and Dee Bradely Baker): Krawl is insect-like creature that serve as Vic-Tor's monster. Wrekmins are his race and minions. Defeated by Xtreme and Echoes. *'Bada Boom' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): A crime lord that works with Vic-Tor Nebula and helps fellow villains, long they get in his way. Defeated and arrested by Furno. **'Dee, Belle & Abby': Triples with the abillties to sing that shatter glass and makes their victims follow them under their command. They work as singers for a jazz club and their father is crime lord, Bada Boom. Defeated by Bree, Lifter and Aqua. *'Mecha-liminator '(voiced by John DiMaggio): A evil enity that feeds on misery and invades a peaceful world, he destory all the trees and created a horrible eviroment to lived on. He hunts down Evo for planning the Fliter Seed and so it can restored the planet former state, which has been 40 years ago, he'll spread his kingdom by destorying planets natural sources. In the climax, all of the people of the galaxy, heroes and even villains rebel against him by singing of a song version of "Let it Grow." Scared of them and starting to lose his powers, he is pain of seeing sunlight and falls aparts. His soul attempt to destoryed Evo and blasted to pieces. As he dies, the planet is restored and the Fliter Trees returns, Former Villains *'Fin Falcon' (voiced by Johnny Depp): A former member of Captain Crag and ally to Hero Factory, he fights all pirates and legend as the great hero all the plantery seas. He and Captain Crag have a deep history because he was left on a asteroid and saved by a Hero named " Waves," later sent on a quest of fighting all pirates in the galaxy. Episodes *'Return of Vic-Tor Nebula': *'Two Sides of Evil' *'Pop Star & Wrestler' *'Pirates from Space' *'Silent': The villainess Miss No-Voice plans to takes everyones freedom and force to make her fancy dresses and empire. Heroes Echoes and Glide must stop her plans before it's too late. **'Appearances': Echoes, Glide and Rocka **'Debuts': Glide and Miss No-Voice. **'Cameo Appearances:' Commander Wildog, Furno,Techno and Evo. *'Too Many Dudes' *'The Master & The Monster' *'Bug Out' *'So 80's' *'Club Boom' *'Villains Unite' *'''Eviromental Threat: '''On a peaceful planet, a evil enity called "Mecha-liminator" feed off the misery of the people by destorying their trees, causing a horrible place for the inhabiants. Category:Hero Factory Category:Science fiction Category:Animation